


At Dawn:SEATTLE’S

by RedConjunctiva



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018), Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 03:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16484954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedConjunctiva/pseuds/RedConjunctiva
Summary: Vicente Enriquez woke up from a one night stand. He decided to escape from it and headed straight to a nearby coffee shop. His life changed when he stepped his foot inside the cafe.“How?”





	1. Early Caffeine

Around 2 a.m. where light is completely diminished, something woke Vicente Enriquez up. He lay listening pitch black in a white poorly-sheeted bed; pillows scattered on the floor. Something felt wrong. Beside him is an unclothed brunette woman who was facing the other way around. It was too quiet. At the building in Manila, the nights are filled with the busy sounds of traffic. He always have the embracing knowledge that other people are all around him.

The black-lined telephone began to rang beside the bunk which made his blood rush through his head. He was afraid. Afraid to wake up the unclothed woman behind him who he did not even know the goddamn name. He rapidly picked up the telephone with his frail arms; still in shock from his interrupted sleep. The caller spoke: “Time is up, are you going to extend?”. Vicente impulses. “No, thank you”. Before the caller can even respond, Vicente ended the line, whilst taking a quick glance at the woman beside him. She was still sleeping. He cautiously went up from the bunk and found where his pants were hanging. He put his white-crumpled shirt and his blue maong jeans on, along with his brown leather shoes. He made sure to be as hushed as possible while assuring that he had not left any of his valuables in the room. 

His head is hurting from all the wild drinking that happened last night. He tries to remember hardly enough how did the party immediately escalated to him, having coitus with a woman he doesn’t even know. Traffic is absent at this time. He is driving his black Ford Everest when he felt he needed to have a cup of coffee. Of course that was a bad idea. Coffee at 2:30 a.m. is not at any angles beneficial to all. But there are coffee shops that are still open. He decided to stay at the first coffee shop he sees while on his way home. To unwind, contemplate, and to reflect on what on earth is his purpose and what on earth happened to his messy, miserable life.

His forehead, curled up as he tried to push the glass door. Bright lights are enveloping the coffee shop. As his shoes touched the brown-wooden floor, he was greeted with a bright smile. He was not expecting any of that. At this hour, who would? He was expecting even the staffs to be grumpy, at least a little bit. His nostrils immediately grasped for the coffee-infused odor which he loves. “Goodmorning sir! Welcome to Seattle’s!” the barista exclaimed. 

The voice was as bright as the sun, which Vicente took a liking on. As he looked up to the man who greeted him, he was at shock. His eyes met the bartender’s and rapidly looked at the name tag, pinned at the bartender’s left chest, at his white polo-shirt, Joven. With his usual impulse, he greeted the man with a ready-to-shake hand. “V-Vicente Enriquez! From Bulacan!”. His eyes saw through the bartender’s shock. He immediately realized his embarrassing introduction as his anxiety grew over his body. The Joven replied: “N-Nice to meet you po sir?” with a questionably tone. Vicente felt Joven’s voice changed from a strong bright ones to a fragile, soft ones. He adored every single bit of it and thought to himself that the boy’s greeting earlier was obviously rehearsed. But he liked it. No, he loved it. He fell for that voice which seemed so trembly frail. He found it rather cute.


	2. “J-Jomar? Jowen?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vicente woke up with no job at the moment. He then decided to apply for the coffee shop which the “boy” was working on. 
> 
>  
> 
> “But why?”

He woke up with the heat of the sun, penetrating his skin. The brown blinds beside the bedroom wall were opened, letting sunlight pass through its glass windows. Walls were light blue, with a slight pattern of white as its decorative. His head, hurting from his lack of sleep. All he can remember is him, arriving at his apartment at 4:30 a.m. in the morning, caffeine surging through his veins. He searched for his phone which is resting at the right side of his pillow.

“Shit 2 na pala?!”

He panicked for a second. It stopped when he realized that he was fired from his job just recently. He started to calm down and just decided to make a cup of coffee from the coffeemaker.

“Puta wala pala akong ipapambayad sa landlady ko kapag hindi pa ako makakahanap ng trabaho.” he whispered to himself, realizing the urgency of having a job.

He cannot tell his situation to his parents; all he would receive are insults.

“AYAN NA NGA BA SINASABI KO EH WALA KA TALAGANG KWEN-“

The voices of terror kept playing at his head.

Vicente shook his head, repeatedly saying, “makakahanap ako ng trabaho kaya ko ‘to.”

As he sipped coffee from his cup, a thought came into his mind.

“SA SEATTLE’S!” he exclamed. “SHET OO NGA MAKIKITA KO PA SI-“ he stopped. He scratched his head and realized, that he has forgotten the cute boy he saw at the coffee shop.

“Puta ano nga pala pangalan nun?”

 

—————————————————-

 

“Goodafternoon sir! Welcome to Seattle’s!” A man greeted upon the arrival of Vicente. Vicente was wearing a black jeans, and a navy blue polo-shirt, carrying his documents with an envelope. The man who greeted him isn’t the boy he met earlier in the morning.

The man now has a kind of a chubby figure. His hair was-

“My name is Paco sir, what can I get you today?”

“U-Um actually, I’m here to apply po? Are you hiring pa po ba?”

“Ah yes po. I’m the manager po. Nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you din po”

They shook hands with a tight grip and a warm smile towards each other.

“We can talk later, does 6 o’clock sounds good to you? Mr....”

“V-Vicente po. Vicente Enriquez! That would be fine po!”

“Okay sige, you can come back later or you can chill muna here if you want”

“Okay po”

 

He was looking for the boy. Jo-jomar? Jowen? Shit he forgot. But all he know is that he would do anything to see that boy again.

The boy isn’t around. He concluded that he was working on a shift, early in the morning. He cannot yet define what he is feeling right now. Why does he want to see the boy? Why is he willing to apply at a coffee shop? He’s sure that he can apply at a much high-paying company. After all, he graduated with the degree of Information Technology.

He feels absurd. Not only is he applying for something that is not in the field of his profession, he felt absurd for not remembering the boy’s name. The boy who he is chasing for.

But why is he chasing him? That he did not know. But he knows that he needs to see that boy. He knows that he would do everything to have a talk with the boy.

But why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii 
> 
> I’m not sure if you’ll like this pero things are just getting started! 
> 
> Twitter: @JoventeAus
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you very much for reading po! UwU

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiii 
> 
> You can follow me on twitter po! 
> 
> @JoventeAus
> 
> Thank you very much for reading! UwU


End file.
